L'Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort
by Isabellelec
Summary: Amelia se met en quête du savoir qui permettra à Zelgadis d'exaucer son plus cher voeux ! Cette quête ne pourrait-elle être à l'origine de la fin du monde ? Trouveront-ils les réponses à leurs questions ?
1. Missing

**Slayers - L'Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort**

Le vent souffla des jours entiers, gémissant dans les couloirs du palais, rugissant dans les escaliers, emportant les feuilles des arbres dans son souffle. Les habitants se terraient dans leurs maisons, attendant le retour du calme. Mais le vent criait toujours dans les rues de la belle cité de Sailunn.

Amelia s'éveilla en sursaut dans la chambre du palais, un cri résonnant dans ses oreilles. Elle observa autour d'elle, cherchant la source de son mal-être. Elle vit la lumière se diffuser sous les lourdes tentures des fenêtres, battant au rythme de son coeur. Elle repoussa les couvertures, descendit de son lit et s'avança pied-nu vers la haute porte menant sur le balcon de sa chambre. Elle tira doucement le rideau et découvrit un étrange symbole fait de lumière briller devant elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'approcha. Elle s'avança vers le symbole et la lumière d'un bleu intense vira lentement au rouge sombre, sanglant et brûlant. Elle sentit la chaleur flotter autour d'elle, l'envelopper, la caresser de ses flammes invisibles.

Amelia savait qu'elle devrait avoir peur, s'armer ou se protéger contre cette magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle avança jusqu'au centre du symbole. La lumière se tarit et Amelia disparu du palais de Sailunn. Et le vent cessa de souffler.

**Chapitre 1 - Missing**

Il ne fallut que quelques jours à peine aux hommes du Roi Philionnel de Sailunn pour trouver la trace de Lina Inverse et de son épéiste Gourry Gabriev. Ils leur suffirent de suivre les explosions qui retentissaient dans le lointain. «La sorcière dévoreuse de Dragons ? Par là, par là !» indiquaient les habitants des différents bourgs qu'ils traversèrent.

Les hommes de Sailunn trouvèrent Lina et Gourry attablés derrière un généreux repas et déjà une montagne d'assiettes sales à amener en cuisine s'empilait à côté d'eux.

Un des hommes s'approcha : «Lina Inverse...» mais le pauvre homme ne put terminer sa phrase. Lina et Gourry s'étaient arrêtés dans leur festin, une cuisse de poulet ou une saucisse à mi-course de leurs bouches, et jetaient un regard rempli de flamme au soldat. L'homme se recula, se remémorant les paroles de son Roi : «Evitez d'approcher Lina pendant qu'elle mange !».

Il salua : «Euh ! je... finissez votre repas, je vous attend au dehors pour vous transmettre un message de Philionel El Di Sailunn.» Il recula et les deux autres soldats qui l'accompagnaient ne se firent pas prier pour sortir de l'auberge.

Lina et Gourry posèrent violemment leurs pieds sur la table de l'auberge, le ventre plein.

«Ahh ! j'ai bien mangé, un vrai festin ! Ces bandits m'avaient complètement fatigué !

- Ahhhhhh ! c'est vrai ! - Et Gourry se tapa sur le ventre - Pourquoi on en avait après ces bandits déjà ?»

Lina leva les yeux au ciel et envoya une carcasse de poulet qui trainait par là dans la tête de Gourry qui chuta de sa chaise. Un reflet éblouie les yeux de Lina qui se pencha sur sa chaise pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Elle reconnut le soldat qui avait eu le courage et l'audace de venir la déranger dans son déjeuner qui attendait assis sur la fontaine du village.

«Phil ?» dit-elle en se curant les dents avec un os. «S'il avait une demande officiel à me faire, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envoyé Amelia ? Elle se serait fait un plaisir de venir !». Elle balança l'os dans une assiette et repoussa sa chaise. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et rejoignit les hommes du royaume de Sailunn.

«Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle.

- Nous avons un message à vous transmettre de notre Seigneur, Madame Inverse ?

Un éclat de rire accompagna ces paroles. Gourry s'esclaffa à haute voix en rejoignant Lina.

«T'as un problème Gourry ?

- T'as entendu comment il t'a appelé Lina ? Madame Inverse !»

Gourry n'eut pas le temps de rire plus longtemps et il termina sa course dans la fontaine derrière les trois hommes.

«Ne faites pas attention à lui, il ne brille pas par ces lumières ! expliqua-t-elle en se frottant les mains. T'as dit que Phil avait un message pour moi ?»

Le soldat tendit un pli cacheté du symbole de Sailunn.

«ça me parait très officielle tout cela !» s'étonna Lina en observant le rouleau d'où pendait un joli ruban rouge.

«C'est d'une grande importance Madame, et Notre Seigneur vous presse de répondre à sa requête.»

Le ton de l'homme était grave, Philionnel n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé la voie diplomatique avec elle, pourquoi le ferait-il cette fois ? Ou alors quelque chose de grave s'était passé ?

«Serait-ce en lien avec cette tempête qui a soufflé pendant une lune sur Sailunn ?»

Le soldat hocha la tête. Lina décacheta le pli, le déroula et s'étonna de la contenance de cette missive :

«_Amelia a disparu._

_ Retrouvez-la !_

_ Je vous en supplie._

_ Phil_.»

Lina tendit la lettre à Gourry qui la lut. Il se frotta la tête quelque instant, cherchant à se souvenir visiblement de quelque chose qui avait disparu de sa mémoire. «Amelia ?... hum ! Oui... Amelia ? Amelia ! Ouiiiiii ! Petite, forte poitrine, cheveux violet, magie blanche, sens de la justice... Amelia ! Quoi ? elle a disparu ? Comment ? Où ? Quand ?»

Lina regarda Gourry, ébahie. Il lui avait fallu à peine plus de trois minutes pour se souvenir de leur amie. Elle devrait peut-être lui fracasser plus souvent la tête à l'avenir se dit-elle.

* * *

><p>Philionnel accueillit Lina et Gourry, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et la peine. Il sourit malgré tout aux deux compagnons et les reçut d'une faible bourrade dans le dos. Tout en lui trahissait une grande faiblesse émotive et physique.<p>

«Que se passe-t-il Phil ? fit Lina, allant droit au but. Qu'est-il arrivé à Amelia-chan ? L'a-t-on enlevé ? Est-elle partie dans un de ses délires à la recherche de je ne sais quelle justice ?

Phil secoua la tête à chacune des suppositions de la sorcière.

«Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais rien ! répondit Phil. Ame... Amelia était bizarre depuis sa dernière mission... Celle contre Zanafar et contre Rezo. Elle ne s'intéressait plus vraiment aux missions diplomatiques que je lui confiais. Elle ne les faisait que malgré elle et parce que j'insistais. Tu sais, Amelia a toujours eu à coeur de faire plaisir à tous ceux qu'elle aime. Avant, quand elle n'était pas en mission aux quatre coins du royaume, elle s'entrainait dur pour perfectionner sa magie, elle a longtemps voulu rivaliser avec vous, Lina vous savez. Même si elle savait qu'elle était loin derrière vous, elle voulait seulement être assez forte pour vous aider dans vos missions, ne pas être un poids.

- Amelia n'a jamais été un poids pour moi ! s'emporta Lina en découvrant les sentiments de sa jeune amie. Amelia est très douée dans son domaine et m'a été utile à plusieurs reprises.

- Je sais, Lina, je sais ! J'ai toujours été très fière de ma petite justicière. Cependant, depuis son retour, elle ne s'entraine plus.

- Peut-être n'en a-t-elle plus besoin ? fit Gourry

En réponse, Lina l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un sort de _lévitation_.

«As-tu déjà vu un sorcier ou un magicien qui ne perfectionne pas son art, idiot sans tête ! hurla Lina à l'épéiste qui se frotter les fesses en se relevant. Elle se tourna vers Phil, attendant la suite de son récit. «Si elle ne s'entraine plus, qu'elle ne trouve aucun plaisir à partir en mission... alors que fait-elle ?

- Elle cherche.

- Elle cherche ? - Lina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois essayant de trouver ce que son amie pouvait bien chercher - Elle cherche quoi ?

Phil souleva les épaules en secouant la tête.

«A chaque fois que je lui demandais, elle se murait dans un profond silence.»

L'idée de voir Amelia silencieuse perturba Lina bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle aimait Amelia surtout et principalement à cause de son exubérance à parler à tord et à travers, de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle devait enquêter et retrouver rapidement son amie.

«On peut aller voir sa chambre, peut-être trouverons nous ce qu'elle cherchait.»

Phil leur laissa libre accès à l'ensemble du palais et de la cité, il autorisa même Lina a utiliser sa magie pour démonter pierre par pierre toute la cité s'il le fallait... l'important était de retrouver sa _fifille_ chérie.

Lina amena Gourry dans la chambre d'Amelia. Elle admira la chambre du palier de la porte et calcula un court instant combien elle pourrait tirer d'argent de tout ce qu'elle pourrait voler ici. La raison revint vite à son esprit. Si elle retrouvait Amelia, elle pourrait gagner bien plus d'argent qu'elle ne pourrait en réunir dans toute sa vie par la généreuse récompense que lui offrait Phil... Mais était-ce vraiment ça le plus important ?

«Spacieuse la chambre ! fit Gourry d'un avis d'expert. On cherche quoi ?

- Tout. Tout ce qui peut être bizarre venant d'Amelia... je ne sais pas moi, objets de magie noire, scripte, lettres d'amour peut-être...

- Lettres d'amour ? Tu crois qu'elle a un amoureux, ici, à Sailunn ?

Lina pensa que son amie était très fleur bleu avec ses raisonnements insensés sur la paix et la justice, alors un amoureux secret ce ne serait pas étonnant...

Après deux heures de fouilles minutieuses, tous les murs avaient été passé à la magie cherchant un passage secret, un message caché...

Rien.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Lina s'arrêta à côté de la bibliothèque. Elle survola rapidement les titres et s'étonna de trouver autant de documentation sur les chimères et les malédictions. Son estomac grogna, elle ferma la porte de la chambre de son amie et rejoignit Gourry dans une des salles de réception où un festin avait été servi.

Phil les rejoignit alors qu'ils engloutissaient leur énième desserts sous les yeux incrédules des cuisiniers et serveurs qui s'étaient réunis au fond de la salle pour observer où disparaissaient les repas qu'ils s'étaient tant donné de mal à cuisiner.

«Une part de gâteau ?» demanda Gourry en avalant d'un coup une grappe de raisin.

Phil refusa de la main et se tourna vers Lina, espérant qu'elle aurait une réponse ou tout du moins un début de piste. Lina secoua négativement la tête.

Phil resta silencieux un cours instant, tourna une pomme dans sa main puis demanda :

«Vous avez des nouvelles de Pocota et de Tafohrasia ?»

Lina revit son drôle d'ami pelucheux avec ses longues oreilles, le compagnon de sa dernière aventure contre/pour la résurrection de Rezo et de Shabranigudu. Et elle comprit après quoi Amelia s'était mis en recherche. Elle se remémora la jarre d'Hellmaster qui contenait l'âme emprisonnée du Moine Rouge Rezo. Elle se rappela de la nuit où leur ami Zelgadis avait volé cette jarre espérant obtenir la réponse à son voeux le plus cher : redevenir humain, voir disparaitre sa part golem. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais sa jeune amie était restée longtemps silencieuse après avoir entendu l'histoire de Zelgadis et des conditions de sa transformation en chimère. Elle l'avait souvent observé lors de leur précédentes aventures, de la façon dont Amelia rougissait quand Zelgadis s'approchait trop près d'elle, des éclairs qui brillaient dans ses yeux quand d'autres femmes étaient trop entreprenante envers Zel. Elle connaissait les sentiments de la jeune magicienne envers le sorcier de pierre. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte ?

Lina quitta la salle de réception et retourna dans les appartements de la princesse. «Amelia travaillait-elle ailleurs que dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas un bureau particulier ?

- Oui, Amelia avait un bureau dans l'aile diplomatique pour être plus proche de la salle d'audience. Je vous y amène, fit Phil.

La bibliothèque de la chambre d'Amelia était bien rempli, celle de son bureau était dix fois plus fournis, mais de livres plus barbant les uns que les autres remarqua Lina après avoir fait un tour rapide.

«C'est quoi ça ? Nouveau Traité Diplomatique : fondement et discernement historique de Sailunn, 1er volume... quoi ? parce qu'en plus y a pas qu'un seul volume de ce truc ?

- En effet, cette première partie du Nouveau Traité est transcrite sur vingt-un volumes...

- Première partie ? fit Lina en écarquillant les yeux. Et Amelia les a tous lu ?

Phil hocha la tête.

« Respect pour la p'tite princesse !» avoua Lina en remettant magiquement le livre en place.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand un je ne sais quoi de magique l'arrêta. Lina fit une invocation et un cercle magique brilla derrière la bibliothèque. Elle fit travailler Gourry qui dut pousser la bibliothèque à main nue «en punition pour ne pas m'avoir laissé une part du dernier gâteau». Un cercle entourant une étoile à huit branche brillait avec intensité.

Lina observa le symbole un instant. «Humm !» marmonna-t-elle plusieurs fois.

«Je reconnais bien la magie d'Amelia mais... il y a quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Amelia n'est pas ce que j'appellerai une experte en magie divine, comme tous les humains nous ne sommes pas capable de nous en servir. Amelia fait plus appel à la magie chamanique. Alors pourquoi ce sort de dissimulation est composé en grande partie de magie divine ?»

A suivre…


	2. Le parchemin d'Hellmaster

**Slayers**

**Chapitre 2 - le parchemin d'Hellmaster**

Zelgadis Greywords laissa le fleuve emporter son embarcation. Il voyageait dans cette partie du monde depuis plusieurs lunes et son moral était teinté de gris. Les paroles de Rezo revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, le morfondant encore plus dans sa peine et sa colère. «Je ne peux défaire ce qui a été fait !». Il serra le poing, refluant sa colère qui bouillait en lui. S'il continuait sa quête dans toutes les contrées du monde, trouverait-il un remède, une réponse, une solution à son mal ? Pourrait-il redevenir un jour humain, traverser un village sans que les enfants ne détalent devant lui en hurlant de peur, sans que les femmes ne le dévisagent comme une horrible bête, sans que les hommes ne portent instinctivement la main à leur armes ? Il espérait une vie normale, combattre les ennemis, aider les plus démunis, se mettre au service du plus offrant, comme avec Rezo quand il était encore humain.

Le vent souffla brusquement, soulevant des vaguelettes au fleuve qui éclaboussèrent Zelgadis qui rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. «Si les éléments se liguent contre moi...» maugréa Zelgadis en faisant route vers la digue pour accoster. Il dénicha une petite grotte à une centaine de mètre du fleuve, ramassa du bois et invoqua son pouvoir pour allumer un feu. Quelques poissons pêchés pendant sa traversée accompagnèrent quelques fruits séchés. Une fois rassasié, il observa le feu, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Au dehors, le vent soufflait. Un éclair illumina sa caverne et la lumière demeura.

«Drôle d'éclair qui ne fait pas de bruit et qui ne s'éteint pas !» observa Zelgadis quand il se rendit compte que la grotte était illuminée par une autre source de lumière que son propre feu. «Un sort de lighting ?»

Il ramassa son épée, se leva et quitta la grotte. Zelgadis fit appel à la magie chamanique et lança son sort préféré sur son épée : _Astral Vine_.

Devant lui, au dessus d'un symbole de lumière rouge flottait une silhouette fantomatique.

«Qui êtes-vous ?» demanda-t-il.

Mais personne ne répondit. La silhouette lui tournait le dos, flottant au dessus du sol, elle semblait à peine consciente. Pourtant, ne connaissait-il pas cette personne ?

Il fit un pas pour s'approcher, le symbole vira au rouge sombre, puis devint d'un bleu lumineux et disparut.

Zelgadis examina attentivement les lieux, espérant trouver une raison à ce phénomène. Il devait avoir rêvé éveillé.

Un miroir éclata dans le ciel, un oiseau jaillit du néant et vint se percher sur l'épaule du sorcier pour délivrer le message transmit par une puissante sorcière. «Je n'ai peut-être pas rêvé après tout ! Si Lina me cherche...»

Zelgadis se mit en route immédiatement. Beaucoup de lieues le séparaient de Lina et Gourry, et l'ordre envoyé par Lina ne laissait pas de doute sur l'urgence de la mission. La chimère lâcha un soupir ennuyé. Cela allait recommencer. Lina et Gourry allaient l'embarquer dans une de ces fichues quêtes et ils finiraient encore mêlés à une histoire démente où le destin du monde sera, une fois de plus, placé entre leurs mains. Au final, il ne se retrouverait pas plus avancé dans ses recherches.

* * *

><p>Lina passa les jours suivant à essayer de forcer le sort de dissimulation et quand enfin elle réussit à forcer la barrière magique, le résultat défia la raison. Une bibliothèque remplit de manuscrits ancien, de parchemins datant des Vieilles Guerres, des grimoires disparus de la mémoire des hommes, des trésors gardés dans le domaine des mazoku eux-même.<p>

Comment ? Comment a-t-elle pu réunir autant d'information en ce lieu ? Impossible, songea Lina en feuilletant ce qu'elle n'aurai jamais osé voir un jour.

«Amelia a vraiment lu tous ces livres ? demanda Gourry qui ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'il y a bien trop de livres pour qu'Amelia seule ait pu les réunir en cet endroit. Pourquoi Amelia a caché tout ce savoir ? Elle devait croire que certaines informations contenues dans ses livres ne devaient pas être à la portée de n'importe qui... Il y a ici, dit-elle en montrant un vieux grimoire, des formules magiques que je n'ai jamais entendu... je ne sais pas qu'elle pourrait être leur effet si je l'essayais. Tu pourrais peut-être trouver une formule plus puissante que le _Giga Slave_? fit Gourry

_Plus puissant que le Giga Slave ?_ Une vision apocalyptique envahit subitement Lina. Le _Giga Slave_ était un mot de pouvoir terrifiant qui pouvait anéantir toute vie entre des mains inexpérimentées. Amelia avait eu raison de laisser ses trésors cachés à la vue des humains.

«C'est quoi çà ?»

Lina s'approcha de Gourry qui observait un parchemin posé sur un pupitre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en reculant brutalement Gourry qui s'écrasa contre un mur.

«Par le Seigneur doré... Par les Cinq Seigneurs Mazoku... Comment Amelia a fait ça ?

- Quoi donc ? fit Gourry en se frottant le dos.

- C'est... c'est écrit de la main d'Hellmaster Phibrizo !

- Qui ? Quoi ? ça raconte quoi ?

Gourry fit de nouveau un vol plané jusqu'au mur. «Mais Lina... pourquoi tu m'as frappé cette fois ?

- Parce que tu es un crétin Gourry ! Tu crois que Hellmaster va écrire dans la langue des humains pour nous faciliter la tâche ?

- Comment tu sais que c'est lui alors ?

- Parce qu'il a laissé sa marque... une marque que personne ne peut reproduire ! répondit-elle en pointant du doigt le symbole sur le parchemin.

- Alors comment on va savoir ce qui est écrit ?

Lina s'apprêtait à envoyer son ami une nouvelle fois contre le mur, mais la justesse de sa question retint son mouvement. _Comment ?_

Une voix reconnaissable entre tous s'éleva alors dans la bibliothèque. «Certains savoir ne devrait pas être révélé. Il vaut mieux les laisser dans l'oubli !

- Xellos ! Où te caches-tu prête de pacotille ? Montres-toi !

Le mazoku se matérialisa devant Lina et Gourry, vêtu des mêmes habits de leur dernière rencontre et habité de son sourire impassible.

«Etrange endroit ! murmura-t-il. Magie divine, savoir de magie noire, réunis au même endroit. Je n'avais jamais réussi à entrer ici jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Merci Lina, il y a des informations qui mériteraient de vite disparaitre.

- Ah non, Xellos, tu ne toucheras à rien ici ! J'ai peut-être commis une erreur en forçant le sceau de dissimulation. Il n'était pas là sans raison. Alors, tu sais ce qu'on va faire... tu vas me traduire ce que raconte ce parchemin et en contre partie, je te laisserais repartir avec un, et je dis bien, un seul ouvrage de cette bibliothèque puis nous ressortiront et je remettrais le sceau en place ! Marché conclu ?

Xellos regarda la main tendue de la sorcière.

«Je pourrai tout aussi bien tout détruire d'un sortilége !» contra le prête.

Lina balaya l'idée saugrenu de la main. «Voyons Xellos, ce ne serait pas amusant, ni pour toi ni pour moi ! Accepte donc !»

Xellos sera la main de la sorcière et s'approcha du parchemin. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprises en découvrant le contenu.

«Alors ?» fit Lina.

- Euh ! Je crois que... je ne connais pas ce langage, tu sais Hellmaster a toujours été un démon un peu particul...

Des notes de musique s'élevèrent de la bouche de Lina qui commença à chanter un hymne à la vie digne du répertoire d'Amelia. «lalala ! La vie est belle, viens voir les jolis bleuets...»

«Arggg !» couina Xellos en sentant son sang de mazoku refroidir dans ses veines. «D'accord ! d'accord Lina ! Il fallait bien que j'essaie non ?

- On ne t'en veut pas Xellos ! - Et Lina tapota l'épaule du mazoku - Alors que raconte Phibrizo que tu ne veuilles nous dire ?»

Xellos regarda le parchemin, il se remémora les nombreuses guerres où Shabranigudu et Ciephied s'étaient affrontés pour la destruction et la protection de ce monde.

«Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Hellmaster a... laissé une marque de ce savoir ! Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle parviendrait dans les mains de quelqu'un !"

- Que voulait-il cacher ?

- Un dernier message de Shabranigudu avant son ultime séparation en sept âmes. Vous savez que lors du dernier combat, Ciephied n'y survécu pas et retourna vers la Mer du Chaos. Cependant, elle laissa une partie d'elle-même, son savoir et son pouvoir. Mais une partie de ce savoir est l'accès à un grand pouvoir : «Ce qui a été fait, peut-être défait !».

- Comment ?» sursauta Lina en envisageant une multitude de possibilité pour le détenteur de ce pouvoir. «Tu veux dire que quelqu'un en ce moment précis détient le savoir de Ciephied et qui peut... faire revivre Shabranigudu lui-même, ou tout autre démon ? Ou pire... nous renvoyer auprès du LoN ? C'est ce que tu dis Xellos ? Ce serait une catastrophe !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Xellos. Je ne pense même pas qu'Amelia ait imaginé pareil scénario ! Elle n'a du voir dans ce pouvoir que la possibilité de libérer Zel de son maléfice. Il faut retrouver Amelia avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur l'héritier du savoir de Ciephied. Amelia est une gentille fille, mais elle ne réfléchit pas assez aux conséquences de ses actes.

Ils quittèrent la salle, Lina remit en place le sceau de dissimulation et envoya un message à Zelgadis. Elle devait le mettre au courant de cette menace et surtout elle devait lui mettre les points sur les i. C'était de sa faute et de son entêtement inconsidéré à vouloir retrouver son corps humain qui était à l'origine de ce problème.

Une flamme explosa dans la main de Xellos. Le parchemin d'Hellmaster se consuma.

«Pourquoi ce parchemin ? Nous sommes au courant maintenant...

Xellos sourit, posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura : «C'est un secret !» et se volatilisa dans le plan astral.

«Aaahhh ! il m'énerve avec ses secrets ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit de ce que racontait ce fichu parchemin ! Bon, maintenant il faut retrouver Amelia avant qu'elle ne cause la fin du monde !»

A suivre...


	3. La cathédrale de Ciephied

**Slayers**

**Chapitre 3 - La cathédrale de Ciephied**

Zelgadis se reposa à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne agité par un fort vent. Il préférait faire halte le jour, loin dans les bois, et marcher la nuit. Il évitait ainsi de croiser trop de gens et surtout de supporter leurs regards inquisiteurs sur son étrange personne.

Il s'endormait quand une présence magique le réveilla. Il ne bougea pas, sondant les environs pour découvrir s'il s'agissait d'une menace. Un cercle de lumière s'ouvrit devant lui.

Il resta assis un long moment, attendant la suite. Mais rien ne vint. Aucune forme ne se matérialisa, aucune formule magique ne fut prononcer. Le cercle de lumière pulsait tranquillement au rythme d'un coeur endormi.

S'agissait-il d'une invitation ? Un petit détour dans l'inconnu ne serait pas une première pour le sorcier et puis Lina pouvait bien attendre un peu.

Il se leva, rengaina son épée au fourreau, traversa le cercle puis s'arrêta en son milieu. Le cercle de lumière s'estompa. Zelgadis disparut de la forêt et le vent cessa de souffler.

Zelgadis ouvrit les yeux et le ciel bleu de la forêt laissa place à une gigantesque voûte de pierres supporté par des colonnes agréablement décorées. L'architecture du monument, haute, légère et lumineuse, permettait l'ouverture de larges baies colorées par de somptueux vitraux, enveloppant les lieux d'une douce aura céleste.

Ses pieds rencontrèrent une aspérité et Zelgadis découvrit un sol de mousse et d'herbes, d'entrelacs de branches et de racines. La cathédrale était envahie par les arbres et les plantes, s'enroulant autour des colonnes et grimpant vers les voûtes.

Un bruit l'amena dans un couloir latéral, lui aussi envahi par la flore et la faune locale. Il enjamba une énorme branche et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du passage. Au loin, une lumière bleue pulsait doucement. Il s'approcha et se plaqua contre le mur pour observer l'intérieur. Il étouffa un juron, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre et entra dans la salle ronde son épée à la main.

«Mais dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Tu as vu le nombre de sortilèges qui t'entourent ? Pas besoin de geôlier pour te garder ma belle ! Heureusement pour toi... je m'y connais un peu en sortilège. Voyons cela de plus près !»

Zelgadis s'assit et examina l'entrelacs de sortilèges, entremêlés les uns aux autres et infiniment liés à sa captive.

«Qui as-tu mis en colère pour te retrouver dans cette situation ? - Zelgadis secoua la tête - Tu n'en fais vraiment qu'a ta tête. Tu aurais pu m'appeler avant de partir dans une nouvelle quête !»

Il sourit, prononça un nouveau mot de pouvoir qui s'additionna au précédent et fusionna avec le pentagramme qu'il avait dessiné sur le sol. Puis il se leva et murmura la formule magique qu'il venait de mettre au point : «Neutralise la magie qui a eu lieu ici, neutralise la formule et que tout soit fini.» En même temps, il posa sa main au centre de son pentagramme et la magie s'élança vers les sortilèges. Le souffle bleuté de sa magie chamanique souleva la cape du sorcier, arracha des morceaux de pierres au sol et la lumière du cercle disparu. Les fils invisibles qui retenaient leur prisonnière s'effacèrent et le corps d'Amelia chuta. Les mains de Zelgadis se refermèrent sur la princesse.

«C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit ? - Amelia murmura faiblement les mots.

Zelgadis se pencha sur la magicienne qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus.

«A propos de quoi ?

- Que j'aurais pu vous demander pour m'accompagner ?» - Elle tomba inconsciente.

_Ah ! Elle a tout entendu !_ Zelgadis se demanda pourquoi il avait dit cela ? Le pensait-il vraiment ? Quand il aurait le temps, il devrait sérieusement réfléchir à la question.

Zelgadis retourna dans la nef principale de la cathédrale pour trouver la sortie. Il déposa Amelia et l'enveloppa de sa cape. Il tenta durant plusieurs heures de s'échapper du bâtiment, lança plusieurs sorts. Sans effet.

«Humm ! - Amelia sortit de son sommeil. «Zelgadis ! Vous êtes là ?»

En une fraction de seconde, Zelgadis se trouva près de la magicienne. «Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans un bordel pareil ? Une multitude de sort qui te retenait dans un champ infranchissable, et maintenant on ne peut pas sortir de ce temple. Lina qui m'appelle en urgence pour je ne sais quelle quête ! Moi, je n'ai rien demandé, pourquoi vous ne me laissait pas tranquille ?

- Je... je suis désolé Zelgadis ! - Amelia se leva et s'éloigna.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé ses retrouvailles avec Zelgadis de cette manière.

«Non, Amelia. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je viens de passer une journée entière à te libérer et je suis fatigué. Viens, toi aussi tu es fatiguée, la magie se servait de toi comme catalyseur d'énergie. Il te faudra plusieurs jours pour retrouver toute ta force.»

Amelia n'écoutait pas les paroles de son ami. Elle observait les vitraux, où Ciephied se dressait contre le Seigneur des Enfers, Shabranigudu, déversant son torrent de puissance sur l'adversaire.

«Un temple... de Ciephied ! Je n'en ai jamais vu. Mais pourquoi me retenir prisonnière ici ? Je veux juste que le savoir de Ciephied revienne dans ce monde !

- Quoi ? Quel savoir de Ciephied ? - Zelgadis étudia à son tour les vitraux.

- Je... J'ai fait une découverte, très importante... bredouilla Amélia. Important, pour vous Zelgadis !

- Pour moi ? - Zelgadis rougit - Quelle découverte ?

- J'ai retrouvé un parchemin écrit de la main du Hellmaster. Il indiquait la personne qui possède les connaissances de Ciephied et que celle qui détient ce savoir peut défaire ce qui a été fait ! Je sais où est cette personne, nous pourrions lever la malédiction de Rezo. Vous pourriez retrouver votre corps d'humain Zelgadis.

_Humain !_ _Ce pourrait-il que ce voeux si chèrement espéré puisse enfin se réaliser ? _

- Alors ceux qui te retiennent prisonnière ne veulent pas que ce savoir revienne parmi nous ! Les Mazoku pourraient bien être derrière tout cela !

- Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours que ce soit les mazoku les méchants ? ricana une voix dans l'ombre.

Zelgadis leva les yeux au ciel. _C'était une évidence non !_

«Que fais-tu ici, Xellos ? Encore un plan pour amener la destruction du monde ?

- Ne pourrais-je simplement passer dans le coin par hasard ?

- Les mazoku et le hasard ne sont pas de bons amis !

- Où êtes-vous Xellos ? demanda Amelia le cherchant du regard.

- Je ne peux pas me matérialiser dans votre espace physique... hum ! un sort un peu trop divin empêche ma matérialisation.

- Un sort divin qui dépasse ta puissance de mazoku ? - Zelgadis était bien étonné de cette possibilité.

Le mazoku ne répondit pas.

«Alors tu ne pourras pas nous aider à sortir d'ici, je suppose ? demanda Zelgadis.

- Je crains que vous ne deviez vous débrouiller sans mon aide ! A une prochaine !

- Ah ! ces mazoku, toujours là quand il ne faut pas, mais quand on a besoin d'eux et de leur magie ils nous font faux bond !

Amelia s'assit sur une branche en découvrant l'histoire du combat de Ciephied contre Shabranigudu dessinée sur les magnifiques vitraux. Le Seigneur Dragon dans toute sa puissance contre le Ténébreux Seigneur Démon.

«Reposons-nous Amelia. Quand nous aurons repris des forces, nous sortirons d'ici et nous trouverons l'héritier de Ciephied !»

Amelia leva le visage vers Zelgadis. Elle souriait et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Si elle pouvait aider son ami à parvenir au bout de sa quête, alors elle serait la plus heureuse... Et peut-être s'intéresserait-il enfin à elle.

A suivre...


	4. L'héritière de Ciephied

**Slayers - L'Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort**

**Chapitre 4 - L'héritière de Ciephied**

Amelia et Zelgadis, après bien des efforts et de la patience, parvinrent à forcer le sort qui les retenait prisonniers de la cathédrale de Ciephied.

«Et maintenant, où allons-nous ?» - Zelgadis examina les lieux. Ils étaient aux abords d'une grande ville. Machinalement, il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et dissimula son visage.

Le coeur d'Amelia se serra en le voyant faire. Elle espérait de tout coeur trouver le remède pour qu'il n'ait plus à se cacher des autres, pour qu'il n'ait plus à craindre les sentiments des hommes, pour qu'il n'ait plus à se croire un monstre.

Elle se souvenait de leur première rencontre. Elle l'avait trouvé certes étrange, son apparence n'avait rien de banal. Mais elle avait vite apprécié son talent de sorcier, son humour décalé qui s'accordait tellement bien avec Lina et Gourry, sa prévenance envers la jeune fille qu'elle était.

«Rosalia Ozer-hied !» Zelgadis pencha la tête vers Amelia. «C'est la femme que nous devons trouver ! Elle habite un village du nom d'Antal, au sud de Sailunn».

Zelgadis, sans un mot, sans un commentaire, se mit en route.

* * *

><p>Lina et Gourry se mirent eux aussi en route. Les informateurs de Phillionel indiquèrent la dernière destination d'un espion du Roi envoyé par Amelia : la ville d'Antal. C'était le point de départ pour savoir où se trouver la magicienne. En chemin, Lina et Gourry dévalisèrent nombre d'auberges et firent envoyer la note au palais de Sailunn.<p>

Amelia et Zelgadis, après plusieurs jours de voyage, entrèrent à Antal et se dirigèrent vers l'extrémité du village. C'est là que les espions de Sailunn avaient vu Rosalia Ozer-hied pour la dernière fois. Ils traversèrent la rue principale et ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale quand ils entendirent un hurlement reconnaissable entre tous : «Ahhhhh ! Touche pas à ma viande, sinon je t'explose ! Serveur ! La même chose pour cinq ! Gourrrryyyyyyyyy ! _Fire ball_ !»

Une fenêtre explosa devant eux et un chevalier en armure s'écrasa à quelques mètres de leurs pieds.

«Gourry ! s'exclama Amelia. Vous savez pourtant qu'il ne faut pas voler ce qui est dans l'assiette de Lina !

- Je te rappelle Amelia que Gourry a la mémoire d'un mollusque ! - Zelgadis ne put retenir un sourire et il entra dans l'auberge où deux serveurs remettaient en place les tables tombées par la déflagration du sort de Lina.

«Hé ! Zel, Zel ! Je suis là ! Tu en as mis du temps à arriver ! On a un gros problème...»

Amelia entra à se moment-là, soutenant Gourry qui se frottait la tête. Lina ouvrit de grands yeux et pointa son doigt sur la princesse.

«AMELIA ! hurla la sorcière en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la princesse. Tu étais avec Zel pendant tout ce temps ? et ton père qui te croyait disparu ! Tu aurais pu le prévenir que tu t'étais enfuie avec Zelgadis !»

Zelgadis et Amelia rougirent : «Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses !» s'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

- C'est le hasard qui m'a mis sur la route d'Amelia, ajouta Zelgadis en s'asseyant à la table de la sorcière. Et ils racontèrent le symbole de lumière, la cathédrale de Ciephied, la multitude de sorts élevée en défense, le parchemin d'Hellmaster.

«Tu dis que tu sais qui est l'héritière de Ciephied ? fit Lina à la fin de leur explication.

- Oui, c'était écrit sur le parchemin d'Hellmaster.

Lina machouilla un os en grognant. «Je savais que Xellos n'avait pas tout traduit du parchemin, satané mazoku !»

- Quoi ? Xellos a vu le parchemin ? Mais, alors il connait l'identité de l'héritier de Ciephied - Amelia se leva et quitta en courant l'auberge.

Lina et Zelgadis la rattrapèrent rapidement, il fallut plus de temps à Gourry, la tête dans son dessert, pour se rendre compte qu'il restait seul dans l'auberge et qu'il n'avait rien pour payer. Une fois de plus, ce fut le royaume de Sailunn qui paya les frais.

«Et si Xellos sait, il y a de forte chance pour que les mazoku ne laissent pas une telle personne en vie ! déduisit Lina. La résurrection, même partiel, de Ciephied ferait pencher la balance du côté des divinités ! Les mazoku dénombrent bien trop de perte dans leurs rangs pour égaliser.

- Lina ! murmura Amelia. Pourquoi avez-vous laissé faire une telle chose... Pourquoi avez-vous laissé un démon entrer dans ce sanctuaire ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta Lina. Pourquoi ? Mais a ton avis pourquoi ? Ton père est venu me chercher, dramatisé par ta disparition. Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? C'était le seul indice que tu nous as laissé et j'avais besoin d'un démon pour le lire, j'ai pris le premier qui venait ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! grogna Lina en accélérant le pas.

Ils trouvèrent une petite masure à la sortie du village. Amelia frappa à la porte, angoissée à l'idée d'être à l'origine de la mort d'une victime innocente. Une jeune femme aux long cheveux brun souvrit.

«Oui ? dit-elle d'un timbre de voix fluette et gracieuse.

- Nous recherchons Rosalia Ozer-hied ! expliqua Amélia, reprenant son souffle.

- Oui, c'est moi ! répondit la femme en dévisageant le groupe de sorcier. Que puis-je pour vous ?»

Amelia poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait pris Xellos de vitesse. Maintenant, il fallait assurer la sécurité de cette femme.

_Xellos, que mijotes-tu ? Tu avais tout le temps de venir à elle et de la faire disparaitre !_ s'étonna silencieusement Lina.

Ils expliquèrent la situation à Rosalia.

«Je suis au courant !» - Rosalia se leva et sortit une plaquette d'argent cachée derrière un pot de lait. «Le lendemain de ma naissance, mes parents ont trouvé cela dans mon couffin. Je suis bien une descendante du savoir de Ciephied mais celui-ci est bloqué tant que je ne me rendrais pas à l'Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort.

- L'arbre de la Vie et de la Mort ? répéta Gourry qui se tourna vers Lina pour avoir une explication.

Pour une fois Lina resta les yeux grands ouverts. «Jamais entendu parler !»

- Moi non plus, avoua Zelgadis.

- Personne n'en a jamais entendu parler, avoua Rosalia. Mes parents ont fait de nombreuses recherches là-dessus. Sans aucun succès.

- L'arbre de la Vie et de la Mort est plus connu sous un autre nom ! murmura une voix dans le lointain.

- Que nous veux-tu encore, enfoiré de Mazoku ? grogna Zelgadis.

Xellos se matérialisa, assis sur la table, une tasse de thé à la main. «Peu de personnes connaissent cet épisode de la Grande Guerre, avant la disparition de Ciephied dans la Mer du Chaos.

- Quoi ? tu veux dire que les mazoku savent où est cet Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort ? s'exclama Lina en dévisageant le démon.

- Melle Lina, pouvons-nous faire confiance à un mazoku ? Si il sait qui est Rosalia, il voudra la faire disp...

Lina coupa Amelia d'un regard. «Laissons-le parler ! Je sais que Xellos est toujours à double tranchant, mais il nous a souvent été utile ! Nous aviserons au fur et à mesure ! murmura Lina.

- Parce que l'on part souvent avec un plan établi d'avance avec toi ? s'étonna Zelgadis qui fit mine de réfléchir.

Bong ! Une carafe éclata sur la tête de Zelgadis qui ne broncha pas. Il se tourna vers Xellos qui attendait visiblement qu'on écoute son histoire et sirotait son thé.

«Lors de la dernière bataille qui affronta Notre Seigneur Démon à Ciephied ; à l'endroit précis où son âme fut séparée en sept morceaux et où Ciephied disparut de notre monde, une pousse jaillit, issu des pouvoirs opposés des deux Seigneurs-Dieux.

- Je connais ! interrompit Amelia. Je l'ai lu dans un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Il s'agit de la pousse d'un arbre... Un arbre gigantesque qui s'élèverait plus haut que le ciel, un arbre où les racines s'enfonceraient dans le coeur de notre monde, un endroit où mal et bien, mort et vie coexistent en harmonie. L'Yggdrasil !

- Arrrgggg ! grogna Xellos en tremblant. Ne prononce plus ce nom, si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère.

Lina tourna un regard intrigué vers le mazoku qui frémissait de colère. «Pourquoi donc Xellos ? Que veux donc dire Yggdrasil qui t'effraie à ce point ?

- Arrrgg ! Il ne m'effraie pas ! C'est un rare lieu où aucun mazoku n'a jamais pu se rendre. C'est lui qui empêche toujours un camp de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. C'est lui qui est source de la magie, qui relit les différents plans d'existences entre eux. S'il n'existait pas, nous aurions gagné depuis longtemps !

- Pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous dites, Xellos ? coupa Amelia. Je crois que vous vous embêteriez dans la Mer du Chaos, sans personne contre qui vous battre ! Je crois que ce n'est qu'une excuse pour vous prouver que vous êtes vivant !

Xellos afficha son sourire impassible. Jamais il ne dévoilerait la vraie raison d'être des mazoku, songea Lina en l'observant. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers le démon : «Tu ne peux pas te rendre là-bas, mais tu peux nous en indiquer le chemin !»

A suivre...


	5. De nouveau sur les sentiers

**Slayers**

**Chapitre 5 - De nouveaux sur les sentiers**

Contre toute attente et au grand étonnement de Lina, Xellos leur indiqua la route pour se rendre à l'Yggdrasil, un chemin long, dangereux et semé d'embûches.

«Rien de bien étonnant ! remarqua Zelgadis en prenant la route. Voyager avec Lina est toujours dangereux, c'est elle le danger. Long parce qu'elle passe plus de temps à manger et à râler qu'autre chose, et semé d'embûches parce que toutes ses décisions sont la plupart du temps mauvaises !»

Zelgadis finit carbonisé par un _fire ball_. Il expira une volute de fumée en se demandant pourquoi il avait pensé à voix haute.

«Monsieur Zelgadis, vous connaissez pourtant le sale caractère de Lina, pourquoi avoir dit cela ?»

Amelia finit à son tour carbonisée par un deuxième_ fire ball_. Lina écumait de rage en regardant ses deux compagnons, en gesticulant dans tous les sens et en proférant des menaces de vengeance, maintenue d'une poigne de fer par Gourry.

Xellos, assis en hauteur sur un arbre, se pliait de rire en regardant les humains réglaient leurs comptes à coup de magie et de mauvaises pensées. Il fit _bon appétit_ de cette rage.

«Cependant, atteindre l'Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort n'est pas possible à tous, prévint Xellos. De par leurs natures divines et maléfiques, les mazoku et les ryozoku ne peuvent se rendre en ce lieu sous peine d'être détruit par l'intensité des énergies en présence. Seuls les humains, ces êtres qui errent entre la lumière et les ténèbres, peuvent se présenter devant l'Arbre, à condition de trouver la bonne entrée.

- Comment ça la bonne entrée ? Nulle part on ne parle d'une entrée ? explosa Lina qui n'en pouvait plus de marcher en plein milieu de la montagne sans rien à se mettre sous la dent.

- Oui, quelle entrée ? demanda Amelia en se tournant vers Rosalia.

- Je ne savais pas moi non plus... jusqu'à maintenant ! dit l'héritière de Ciephied. Il faut croire que les informations me viennent au fur et à mesure de notre avancement.

- Comme un système de sécurité ? proposa Gourry.

Tout le monde le regarda, bluffé. Lina secoua la tête. Si Gourry se mettait à devenir intelligent, mais où allait donc le monde ? Peut-être bien à sa perte !

«Lina... euh ! Je croyais qu'on devait pas permettre à Rosalia de découvrir le pouvoir de Ciephied... Enfin, je crois ! Non ? ou j'ai encore tout faux ! demanda Gourry bien plus tard, en avance sur le reste du groupe.

Deux bonnes réponses à la suite venant de Gourry... la fin du monde est vraiment proche ! songea Lina.

«Non Gourry ! Mais le fait que Xellos nous indique comment nous rendre à Yggdrasil et qu'il n'ait rien tenté contre Rosalia me laisse sceptique. Il nous prépare encore un sale coup !

- Voyons, Lina ! Pourquoi penser toujours du mal des démons ? - Xellos apparut à côté de Lina, une tasse de thé à la main. Et ce n'est pas beau de parler des gens dans leur dos !

- Alors dis-moi que tu ne prépares pas un mauvais coup ? Que tu n'as pas une information que tu as oubliée de nous transmettre ?

Xellos sourit, haussa les épaules et murmura «C'est un secret !»

«Ahhhhh ! hurla Lina en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il va me rendre complètement folle !»

* * *

><p>Des dizaines de jours plus tard ; bandits, démons, monstres et autres attractions étonnantes du monde de slayers carbonisés, gelés, enterrés, en orbite dans le ciel, etc. jonchaient le chemin de Lina et de ses amis.<p>

«Sommes-nous encore loin de l'Yggdrasil ? demanda Amelia lors d'un passage dans une vallée encaissée entre deux énormes montagnes recouvertes de neige à l'autre extrémité du continent.

- Arggggg ! fit la voix sombre et lugubre de Xellos à son oreille. Prononce encore une seule fois ce nom devant moi et tu n'auras pas le temps de te rendre compte de ce qu'il t'arrive !

Amelia frissonna et Rosalia se serra contre elle.

«Xellos ! Réponds à la question d'Amelia, fit Lina, mauvaise.

- Tu nous fais tourner en rond depuis plusieurs jours, ajouta Zelgadis. Soit tu nous prends pour des amateurs, mais tu sais bien qu'il ne le faut pas ; soit tu ne sais pas où est cette entrée et tu passes vraiment pour un mazoku d'opérette !

- De seconde classe je dirais plutôt, renchérit Lina.

S'ensuivit une joute verbale entre le mazoku et les deux humains. Gourry s'installa sur une pierre et se mit à affuter sa lame. Amelia proposa à Rosalia de se reposer à l'ombre d'un arbre, sachant d'avance qu'ils ne reprendraient pas la route tant que Lina n'aurait pas le dernier mot de cette «discussion», et cela pouvait être long, très long.

Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau et quelques graines qu'elle partagea avec l'héritière de Ciephied et lui fit la conversation. Elle interrompit la conversation en plein milieu d'une phrase et observa autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait dérangé ? Une seconde secousse, légère, presque imperceptible, fit tomber quelques feuilles de l'arbre. Amelia se releva et tira Rosalia par le bras pour la faire lever.

«Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle Amelia ?».

Elle observa Amelia, les yeux levés vers la montagne. Elle se tourna à son tour et poussa un hurlement strident qui arrêta net la querelle. Une énorme vague blanche déferlait vers eux.

Xellos disparut aussitôt, Lina courut vers Gourry, le saisit par un pied et s'envola. Elle assomma l'épéiste sur le rochet. Zelgadis la rejoignit avec un _levitation_. Amelia se retourna pour aider Rosalia, mais celle-ci s'enfuyait en courant vers l'entrée de la vallée. «Rosalia, revenez !». Elle se retourna vers la montagne et vit l'avalanche arrivait bien trop rapidement vers elle. Elle s'envola et réussit à saisir Rosalia quelques secondes avant de se faire engloutir par la première vague. Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à s'élever assez vite et prit la deuxième vague de plein fouet. Lina lâcha Gourry dans la neige et plongea, suivi de Zelgadis pour récupérer Amelia et Rosalia qui se débattait dans la mer de neige. Zelgadis saisit la main tendue d'Amelia.

Lina ne parvint pas à rattraper Rosalia qui disparut sous la tonne de neige. Lina ne douta pas une seconde qu'elle reverrait sous peu l'étrange héritière de Ciephied en vie. Et à ce moment-là, cela confirmerait ses doutes.

«Lina ! Où est Rosalia ?» demanda Amelia en voyant son amie revenir vers eux, après avoir récupéré un Gourry congelé. La sorcière secoua la tête, négativement.

«Je suis étonnée de la part d'une aussi grande sorcière ! fit Xellos en apparaissant au-dessus de Lina, tenant sur son épaule le corps inconscient de Rosalia.

Amelia fit les premiers soins à la jeune femme, aidée par Zelgadis, pendant que Lina faisait face - une nouvelle fois - contre le démon.

«Qu'est-ce que t'insinue, démon d'opérette ?

- Tu n'as pas été capable de sauver une pauvre femme d'une petite avalanche de rien du tout ! Es-tu l'effroyable sorcière Lina Inverse que rien n'arrête ?

- Et toi, démon ! Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? Que sais-tu que tu ne nous ai pas dit ? Quel est donc ce secret que tu gardes caché ?

Xellos sourit, se pencha sur Lina et un doigt sur la bouche murmura : «C'est un...»

Un poing reçu en plein milieu du visage mit fin à la phrase du prêtre mazoku. «Va donc te faire voir chez les ryozoku !» fit Lina en avisant une grotte derrière Xellos. «C'est quoi ça ? Une drôle d'énergie sort de cet endroit ! Encore un piège, mazoku ?

- De toute manière, avons-nous le choix ? rétorqua Zelgadis qui s'engouffra dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, seulement éclairés des l_ightning_ d'Amelia et de Lina. Une brume monta doucement vers eux, les enveloppa d'un léger brouillard. Puis subitement, les lumières se mirent à clignoter par intermittence et s'éteignirent.

«Eh ! Qui a éteint la lumière ?» râla Gourry en s'assommant contre une paroi.

- Ah ! fit Lina qui prononça le mot de pouvoir pour allumer une lumière.

- Plus de magie, constata Zelgadis. C'est plutôt embêtant.

Néanmoins, ils continuèrent d'avancé et débouchèrent de l'autre côté de la montagne, au pied d'un énorme ravin. A quelques mètres de là, un passage menait de l'autre côté. «Un piège !?» fit Lina en examinant les lieux. Zelgadis souleva les épaules et s'avança vers ce qui ressemblait à un pont, toujours enveloppé de ce brouillard qui bloquait leurs pouvoirs.

Amelia s'élança la première sur le tronc d'arbre qui enjambait le ravin. Elle vérifia son équilibre, jeta un regard à ses compagnons et commença à traverser. Le brouillard s'épaissit d'un seul coup et un rire résonna.

«Arrête-toi Amelia !» hurla Lina.

La magicienne, à mi-chemin sur le tronc d'arbre surplombant le vide, s'arrêta, balançant de droite à gauche et essayant de garder son équilibre incertain. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire appel à sa magie. Si elle basculait, la chute suivrait inévitablement. Pourrait-elle survivre à une telle chute ? Le tronc d'arbre vibra sous ses pieds. Elle le distinguait à peine dans la purée de pois qu'un ennemi invisible avait lancé. Il vibra une deuxième fois. Elle sentit le danger devant elle, elle entendit le rire aigu et diabolique trop proche. Amelia paniqua et recula son pied. Elle rencontra le vide. Elle se rattrapa à une branche en hurlant, mais lâcha prise quand un visage défiguré s'approcha d'elle, et tomba.

Le choc fut violent, elle sentit des pierres s'enfonçaient dans son abdomen, mais pas de réelle douleur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sentit une main se resserrer sur son dos.

«Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais attention à toi ?» grogna Zelgadis à son oreille.

- Zel ! Tu... Tu... bafouilla Amelia.

- Et oui, il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui m'écrase que toi ! L'avantage d'un corps de pierre !»

Amelia se leva. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Zelgadis et fit appel à la magie de guérison. Le sort du démon n'était pas étendu aussi loin. Elle murmura le mot de pouvoir _Recovery_. Zelgadis sentit ses forces revenir peu à peu, les blessures de son dos se refermer.

S'il avait été humain, il n'aurait pas survécu à la chute. Et imaginer Amelia, couverte de sang,... Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de son esprit.

«Vous allez bien, Zelgadis ? Je suis désolée... Merci !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Amelia. Si tu ne peux pas compter sur moi quand tu en as besoin, alors tu ne mérites pas mon am...

Un hurlement retentit, le tronc d'arbre se fracassa en millier de morceaux à quelques mètres d'eux. Lina vola jusqu'à eux en trainant Gourry par la cheville. Xellos transporta Rosalia.

«Aller, Rosalia, dites-nous que l'Yggdrasil n'est pas loin ! Je commence à en avoir sacrement marre de ce bordel ! s'énerva Lina en se posant près de Zelgadis et s'assura d'un regard que ses compagnons n'avaient aucun mal. Le sorcier la rassura d'un hochement de tête.

- Argggggg !

- Oh Xellos ne fais pas ta chochotte ! Je n'ai pas le temps de te faire un câlin pour te réconforter ! Et fais très attention à toi, Xellos !

- Pourquoi donc ? s'offusqua le mazoku.

- Si quelque chose cloche quand on sera de l'autre côté, je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable et je n'aurais de cesse de te pourchasser pour te tuer ! Je sais que tu manigances quelque chose, tu n'es jamais avec nous sans raison.

Rosalia murmura des paroles que personne ne comprit, puis tous les humains disparurent du ravin, laissant Xellos seul. Le mazoku réintégra le plan astral, recherchant toutes sources qui pourraient le conduire à Lina et à ses compagnons. Il voulait être là pour le voir.

A suivre...


	6. Yggdrasil

**Slayers**

**Chapitre 6 - Yggdrasil, l'Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort**

Le ciel en noir et blanc, lumineux d'étoiles scintillantes, s'assombrit à l'arrivée des importuns. Les slayers se tournèrent alors vers l'immense frêne. L'Arbre aussi grand que la plus grande des villes de Sailunn brillait d'une lueur bleuté et emplissait tout l'horizon. Ils restèrent un moment muet devant tant de splendeur, tant de grandeur et tant de puissance contenue.

«Il y a quelque chose qui cloche... je suis sûr que ça ne va pas se passer tranquillement !» Lina sentait une angoisse naître en elle. Zelgadis, pourtant champion pour sentir les arnaques, était accaparé par la possibilité de retrouver son corps, il laissait son bon sens de côté - au pire moment !

Cependant, Lina se trompait. Il ne pensait pas à retrouver son corps. Il pensait aux capacités hors normes que lui avait conféré sa transformation, des années plus tôt par Rezo, le Moine Rouge. S'il n'était pas devenu un tiers golem, jamais il n'aurait pu sauver Amelia de la chute fatale quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pourquoi se faisait-il autant de soucis pour la petite magicienne ? Elle n'attirait que des ennuis.

Certes, elle était douée pour la magie, elle savait se défendre, mais Zelgadis était - _de nouveau_ - intervenu pour la sortir d'un mauvais sort.

Pourquoi, dès qu'un combat commençait, il se débrouillait toujours pour être près d'elle et ainsi assurer sa protection ?

Parce qu'elle était la plus faible du groupe ? Parce qu'elle était trop impulsif pour réfléchir certaines de ses actions, comme se lancer au corps à corps contre un démon où elle ne faisait pas le poids ? Parce que tous deux formaient un parfait binôme de combat, se comprenant sans même se parler ? Pour laquelle de ses raisons ?

Et soudain, il comprit. Pour toutes ses raisons et bien plus encore. Il se souvint des regards que parfois elle lui jetait, des déclarations qu'il prenait toujours pour un jeu... mais ce n'en était pas un !

Il se tourna vers Amelia qui admirait l'Yggdrasil, les yeux brillant de mille étoiles.

«_J'ai fait une découverte, très importante... très importante pour vous Zelgadis !_» Il se souvint des paroles dites dans la cathédrale de Ciephied. Amelia avait fait tout ça... pour lui.

Amelia, souriante, se tourna vers la chimère et croisa son regard. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Zelgadis aimait être près de la jeune magicienne. Ce sourire, ce simple sourire qui lui était destiné.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'Arbre et un vent puissant se leva, les empêchant d'approcher plus près.

«Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas aller ! marmonna Lina en s'abritant derrière un rocher.

- Si tu penses qu'il y a danger, nous devrions peut-être rebrousser chemin ! proposa Zelgadis.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Amelia. Vous voulez rire Zelgadis ? Nous n'avons pas parcouru tout ce chemin pour abandonner si proche du but ! Vous ne voulez pas voir votre voeux se réaliser ?

- Si... non ! J'en sais rien ! lâcha Zelgadis en rebroussant chemin.

- Comment ça non ? fit Lina, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Zel ? Zeeeellll !

Le vent emporta le cri de Lina et Amelia se lança à la suite de la chimère. Elle le rejoignit et se saisit de sa main. «Zel !» murmura-t-elle.

Zelgadis prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la caressa, cherchant une réponse à tous ses doutes. «Je suis désolé Amelia !

- Désolé ? Pourquoi Zelgadis ? - Le coeur d'Amelia bondit dans sa poitrine. La douceur du geste de la chimère la fit frémir.

- Depuis que je suis ce que Rezo a fait de moi, je souhaite redevenir humain. Je ne veux plus de la peur dans le regard des femmes, de la rage dans ceux des hommes, je veux tenir ceux que j'aime dans mes bras sans me demander si je leur fais du mal, je...

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous trouver des excuses Zelgadis ! hurla Amelia dans la tourmente du vent. Regardez la réalité en face. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes plus fort que vous ne l'avez jamais été. Si vous redevenez humain, aurez-vous encore la force de combattre auprès de Lina et Gourry ? Rare sont les humains qui vous égale, je suis moi-même très loin derrière vous !

- Qui pourrait aimer une chimère comme moi ?

Le tonnerre qui éclata au-dessus d'eux englouti la réponse d'Amelia. Le cri de Lina les ramenèrent à la situation actuelle. Rosalia flottait dans le ciel, enveloppée d'une lumière bleuté, au-dessus d'un cercle de lumière.

«La puissance de Ciephied», murmura Amelia en rejoignant Lina et Gourry.

La lumière bleuté vira au rouge sombre. sanglant et brûlant. Rosalia se contorsionna en hurlant de terreur. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, puis ses membres s'allongèrent, son cou s'agrandit, sa tête se déforma. Rosalia se transformait.

«Je le sens pas !» marmonna Lina.

Au loin, l'Yggdrasil cessa de pulser et l'horizon devint sombre, seulement éclairé par les étoiles dans le ciel.

«Je le sens vraiment pas !» - Lina observait la métamorphose de l'héritière de Ciephied, ses cris inhumains vrillaient son esprit. Elle devrait prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir cet endroit, se dit-elle. Xellos apparut à son côté.

«Xel ! Mais comment t'as fait ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te matérialiser ici !

- La magie de l'Arbre de Vie et de Mort a été neutralisé pour un temps. Son énergie est trop occupé à sa résurrection.

- La résurrection de qui ? hurla Lina en se saisissant du démon par le haut de sa tunique.

Une voix d'outre-tombe résonna dans le ciel étoilé.

«Ah ! dommage, j'ai perdu ! J'avais parié que c'en était pas une ! fit Xellos en soulevant les épaules.

- Une quoi ? demanda Lina, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse du mazoku.

- Une âme de Notre Seigneur !»


	7. La démence des Divinités unies

**Slayers**

**Chapitre 7 - La démence des Divinités unies, la destruction du monde en marche**

«Scrgngngngngn ! exulta Lina, en lançant toutes sortes de sortilèges sur le mazoku qui esquivait en se dématérialisant de l'espace physique.

- Notre Seigneur ? répéta Gourry. De qui parle-t-il ?

- Voyons Gourry ! Il parle du Seigneur des démons ! répondit gentiment Amelia.

- L-sama ! fit Gourry, étonné.

Sbong ! Une pierre ricocha sur la tête de Gourry qui chuta sur les fesses.

«Sabranigudu, crétin, Shabranigudu ! On va pas se le coltiner une troisième fois quand même !»

Le Seigneur Démon prenait forme devant eux, pour la troisième fois. Des années en arrière, Lina avait déjà combattu un fragment de Shabranigudu, incarné dans le corps de Rezo, le moine rouge. Maintenant, elle devait lui faire face de nouveau, incarné dans une nouvelle âme.

«Tu le savais, enfoiré de mazoku ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien fait pour nous empêcher de venir ici ! cria Zelgadis.

- Je suis un démon ! répondit Xellos avec son calme habituel. Que veux-tu, je ne peux aller contre l'essence même de mon âme, c'est ainsi que nous a fait L-sama. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit Shabranigudu... jusqu'à maintenant !

- Tu te rends bien compte qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas le laisser se réincarner ? fit Lina, réfléchissant comment ils pourraient venir à bout du démon réincarné.

- Et je ne ferais rien contre cela !

- Et tu ne nous aideras pas hein !? demanda Lina juste pour la forme.

Imperceptiblement, Zelgadis s'était rapproché d'Amelia. Il savait qu'un combat aurait bientôt lieu. Il savait aussi que la meilleure personne pour associer ses sorts au sien ne pouvait être que la magicienne de Sailunn. Il savait aussi qu'il voulait être le plus proche d'elle pour l'aider, la protéger. Il se rappela un combat, quelques années auparavant, contre Garv. Elle avait été blessée, gravement blessée. Il revit son corps inerte, couvert de sang, son visage pâle. Il secoua la tête. Elle était passée proche de la mort. Il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Zelgadis observa autour de lui.

Xellos prenait de la hauteur pour surveiller son Seigneur et le groupe de sorciers. Lina examinait les lieux, préparant une stratégie de combat. Gourry se saisit de l'Hikarinoké, l'épée de lumière dupliquée par Pokota. La lame de lumière scintillait par intermittence, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se connecter correctement à la prise de courant. Gourry la secoua dans tous les sens, sans succès. Amelia... Amelia le dévisageait, lui, la chimère. Et elle souriait. Un sourire heureux comme il ne lui en avait jamais vu. Pourquoi cette félicité sur son visage ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha, lui prit la main et la frotta contre son visage.

«Qui pourrait aimer une chimère ? C'est la question que vous avez posé, Zelgadis. Voulez-vous entendre ma réponse ?» dit Amelia en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le coeur de Zelgadis bondit dans sa poitrine, son pouls s'accéléra, s'il avait pu, des gouttes de sueurs auraient coulé le long de son front. Il hocha la tête, affirmatif.

«Quand je vous regarde Zelgadis, je ne vois pas la chimère, je ne vois pas votre corps de pierres. Je vous vois ! Un homme de grande sagesse, de grand courage. Prêt à se battre pour ses amis, parfois par défaut, mais jamais sans rancune. Je vois aussi un homme en colère et en fuite, parce qu'il a peur d'être blessé, d'être déçu. Si vous parcourez le monde, ce n'est pas seulement pour retrouver votre corps d'antan, c'est pour fuir les hommes. Arrêtez de fuir Zelgadis ! Demandez-vous une bonne fois pour toute ce que vous voulez vraiment, et agissez en conséquence !»

Lina sauta sur un rochet, quand le cri démentiel de Shabranigudu résonna dans la plaine. Un éclair s'échappa de la forme informe du démon et se rua sur Xellos qui évita l'attaque de peu.

«**Fuis donc, démon** ! ricana la réincarnation de Shabranigudu. Nous te détruirons, comme nous détruirons le monde !»

Xellos se matérialisa au côté de Lina. «Ta tête ne lui revient pas ou tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?» railla la sorcière.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons un problème !

- Tu parles pour qui là ? Pour les démons en particulier ou pour le monde en général ?

- **Fuyez être misérable, ce monde ne mérite pas d'exister. Nous allons le rendre à son origine première**, ricana Shabranigudu qui gagnait en taille et en puissance.

- C'est-à-dire ? hurla Lina.

-** Nous allons le détruire, avec tous ses habitants, humains, mazoku et ryuzoku. L nous attend et nous répondrons à son appel !**

- Depuis quand les démons parlent d'eux à la première personne du pluriel, demanda Gourry. Ils sont pas un peu narcissique !

L'interrogation déclencha toute une série de questions dans la tête de Lina. Ses expériences passées resurgirent, elle élimina ceux qui ne l'aider pas dans la situation actuelle et ne garda dans sa tête que Dark Star.

«Par L-sama ! Ce n'est pas possible... Xellos ! Si Shabranigudu se réincarne dans une âme où réside une partie de Ciephied, peuvent-ils s'être mêlés pour créer une troisième entité ?»

Xellos ouvrit les yeux. «Tu penses à Dark Star et Volphied ?

- Quand Dark Star a assimilé Volphied, il est devenu fou. Il cherchait à détruire le cercle vicieux de la guerre entre mazoku et shinzoku. Il a failli détruire tout un monde ! ajouta Zelgadis, s'immisçant dans la conversation. L'histoire se répéterait ?

Lina se tourna d'un bloc vers Amelia, un doigt tendu vers la magicienne.

«Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on fait ! On se retrouve face à un démon complètement dingue. Et qui c'est qui va devoir en payer les frais ?»

Amelia baissa la tête et marmonna quelques vagues excuses.

«Lina, n'exagère pas ! Le nombre de fois où tu nous as foutu dans des situations pas possible, tu ferais bien de te taire et de faire amende honorable ! Amelia n'y est pour rien ! Elle n'a été mené que par de nobles intentions !

- Oui, oui, c'est cela ! Les intentions de son coeur, oui ! maugréa Lina. ça j'avais compris !

_Ah ! Parce que tout le monde a compris ce qui se joue ici ?_ s'étonna Zelgadis, ne faisant pas allusion au seigneur démon.

Shabranigudu lança une attaque sur le groupe et tous s'éloignèrent en courant et sautant. Le Seigneur-Roi se mit en mouvement et s'éloigna. L'Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort ne brillait plus, éteint, comme si l'union des deux magies adverses était rompue.

Xellos apparut devant Lina. «Lina ! Il faut empêcher Shabranigudu d'arriver à ses fins !

- Toi ? un démon ? tu me demandes de combattre contre un autre démon ? - Lina n'en revenait pas. Elle ne comprendrait jamais les motivations profondes de ce mazoku toujours à faire des secrets, toujours à prendre des décisions contre sa nature. « Comment pouvons-nous faire ?

- Tu es une puissance sorcière, Lina Inverse !

Xellos sourit et se tourna vers le Démon-Roi qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

«Il est hors de question qu'un autre que les mazoku ne détruise le monde. C'est Notre mission ! Utilise nos pouvoirs comme tu l'as toujours fait, Lina et rends-nous notre combat !»

Lina s'étonna une nouvelle fois de la ferveur de Xellos. Les mazoku mettaient d'eux-même leur magie à son service. Mais comment battre un démon qui s'était lié à Ciephied ? Pour Dark Star, ils avaient fait appel à une force qui venait d'un autre monde. Comment faire sans utiliser la magie du Chaos ? Le Giga Slave - Lina le savait bien - pouvait causer la fin du monde s'il échappait à son contrôle. Cette peur profonde et sourde qui pulsait en elle, ne pourrait la quitter si elle incantait ce sort.

«Amelia, Zelgadis ! Empêchez-le de s'éloigner !» hurla-t-elle en désignant le démon.

Amelia toujours prompte à obéir aux ordres de Lina utilisa le sort de _lévitation_ et s'envola pour rejoindre le démon. Zelgadis, toujours à terre, la regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'avait aucune peur, même de se battre contre plus fort qu'elle, parce qu'elle vouait une confiance aveugle en la Vie, la Justice et la Paix. Zelgadis sourit à cette pensée et s'étonna de ne plus entendre Amelia déblatérer toutes ses inepties à la moindre raison. Elle avait grandi, elle avait mûri, elle avait fait des choix. Et lui, il restait le même, indécis sur son avenir.

_Demandez-vous une bonne fois pour toute ce que vous voulez vraiment, et agissez en conséquence._ Voilà le conseil de son amie.

Il la rejoignit rapidement. «Je ne sais pas si Lina a une idée, mais pour arrêter un tel démon il faudra être plus puissant que lui !

- Ne pouvons-nous pas utiliser ses propres sorts contre lui ?

Amelia faisait référence à leur dernier combat contre le Démon-Roi, quand Lina s'était rendue compte qu'utiliser la magie noire, qui faisait appel à Shabranigudu, l'affaiblissait un court instant.

«Tu t'y connais bien en magie noire ? demanda Zelgadis, sarcastique.

- A situation extrême, solution extrême. J'ai vu assez souvent Lina se battre avec le Drag Slave, pour en comprendre la composition. Je n'ai surement pas la même capacité de sort que Lina, mais je ferais mon maximum. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire !»

Zelgadis sentit de l'amertume dans la voix d'Amelia. Il est vrai qu'elle était la plus faible du groupe et elle le savait. Elle avait souvent compté sur lui ou Lina pour la sortir de mauvaises passes. Que ressentait-elle au fond d'elle-même de cette condition ? En tout cas, elle ne s'était jamais plainte de sa faiblesse.

«Tu compte vraiment essayer un Drag Slave ?»

Amelia ne répondit pas, mais sourit en haussant les épaules.

«_Plus sombre que la nuit, plus pourpre que le sang,_

_scellé dans le temps de par votre nom,_

_je jure devant les ténèbres de réduire à néant,_

_tout les mécréants qui se dressent devant nous,_

_en unissant votre force à la mienne. _»

Lina, restée au sol, entendit la voix de la princesse résonner dans le ciel. Gourry se tourna vers le ciel, Xellos disparut.

«Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais c'est quand qu'elle a appris ce sort ? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait appris !»

Le prêtre démon réapparut au côté d'Amelia et lança son énergie sur le sort de la magicienne pour en augmenter l'effet.

«_Drag slaaaaaave_ !» hurla la jeune magicienne en sentant son corps se vider de son énergie pour venir alimenter le sort de magie noire qui s'élança à toute vitesse vers le Seigneur démon. Des parties du corps du démon se pétrifièrent, privé de l'énergie qui alimentait le sort de la magicienne. Le _drag slave_ percuta le démon réincarné et lui infligea de profondes blessures. Rien qui puisse stopper un démon de cette puissance, mais il arrêta sa course et se concentra sur les nuisibles qui l'entravait dans sa destruction du monde.

Amelia, privée de sa puissance magique, perdit de l'altitude et chuta dans le vide.

_Encore !?_ pensa Zelgadis qui plongea pour retenir la jeune femme. Il ne vit pas la seconde attaque de Ruby Eyes s'élancer vers lui et les toucher de plein fouet.

Lina hurla en voyant les deux corps de ses amis se fracasser au sol. Inconsciemment, elle activa ses talismans. Les quatre gemmes de pouvoir brillèrent de leurs éclats maléfiques.

_Si un jour il faut risquer l'avenir des hommes, c'est aujourd'hui !_ songea-t-elle. _Si deux des personnes que j'aime le plus doivent risquer leurs vies... Je peux risquer les vies du monde entier !_


	8. Défaire ce qui a été fait

**Slayers**

**Chapitre 8 - Défaire ce qui a été fait !**

Zelgadis, mal en point, tenait serré contre lui le corps de la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il essaya de se relever, mais la douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. Il se traîna jusqu'à un rochet où il prit appui. Il déposa Amelia entre ses jambes, faisant reposer son dos sur sa jambe droite puis posa délicatement la tête de la magicienne sur son torse. Sa respiration était irrégulière et difficile, du sang coulait le long de son visage et d'autres blessures répandait son sang sur le sol. Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa magie pour la soigner, lui même étant trop affaibli par ses nombreuses blessures. Pour une fois, il se sentit impuissant.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Lina devait s'occuper en priorité du démon. Deux vies ne pesaient pas lourd dans la balance de l'humanité. Peut-être lui restait-il un peu de force pour soigner son amie. Il posa la main sur le coeur d'Amelia et commença à murmurer le mot de pouvoir. Amelia posa sa main sur le bras du golem.

«Je ne peux accepter, Zelgadis. Vous êtes aussi blessé que moi ! murmura-t-elle faiblement. Cela pourrait vous tuer !

- Et si c'est toi qui meurt par manque de soin ?

- Alors, c'est que mon heure est arrivée. Nous ne sommes que des êtres entre la lumière et les ténèbres, à la courte espérance de vie.

- Tais-toi Amelia ! Ne dis pas d'idiotie. Tu t'es sortie de condition bien pire. Des chutes de haut tu en as déjà beaucoup à ton actif, ce n'est pas celle-là qui aura ta peau.»

Amelia voulut rire, mais une quinte de toux sortit de sa bouche et de sang coula le long de son menton. Zelgadis la serra contre lui. «Ne parle pas, ne bouge pas ! Nous allons nous en sortir tous les deux, comme nous avons pu le faire avant. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te garder avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Zelgadis dévisagea la jeune magicienne. Elle avait les yeux vitreux et hagard, le teint blanchâtre.

«Pourquoi... quoi ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout pris me garder avec vous ? Que suis-je à vos yeux ?

Zelgadis la dévisagea un instant puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu m'as dit que je devais découvrir ce que je voulais vraiment dans la vie et agir en conséquence. Je te veux en vie, par n'importe quel moyen, même si pour cela je dois sacrifier ma propre vie.

- Je ne peux toujours pas accepter. Une vie où vous n'êtes pas, n'a pas de raison d'être pour moi.» et la magicienne ferma les yeux.

Un bruit fit lever la tête à Zelgadis. Xellos se matérialisa face aux deux magiciens. Il s'approcha, se pencha et les examina rapidement.

«Je ne suis pas sûr que tu possèdes des dons de guérisons, fit Zelgadis en dévisageant méchamment le démon.

- Non en effet ! Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider ! Je vous emmène ?

- Si tu peux sauver Amelia, je te suivrai même dans le domaine du Lord of Nightmare.

Xellos sourit et secoua son index devant le visage de Zelgadis.

«Voyons, voyons, Zelgadis ! Ne dites pas des horreurs pareils. Je n'oserais jamais me présenter devant L-sama avec vous.»

Zelgadis n'eut pas le temps de contre-argumenter, il disparut de l'espace de l'Iggdrasil.

* * *

><p>La vendeuse échappa un pot en terre cuite verni et décoré d'arabesque. Elle ressentit un changement dans la magie divine. Une rupture, un danger, un être maléfique.<p>

Elle observa son pot détruit et les signes lui parlèrent. Si elle n'était plus une prêtresse, elle restait cependant un Dragon d'Or, cachée sous une forme humaine, et la magie divine et son enseignement restaient en elle.

Elle tourna subitement la tête vers la porte arrière de son magasin. Une présence, quelqu'un qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revoir de son existence. Elle saisit sa massue, accrochée au mur, ouvrit la porte à coup de pied et, menaçante, hurla : «Je te conseille de disparaître d'ici, ma-zo-ku ! Sinon...»

Quand elle vit Xellos penché sur deux corps couverts de sang, elle disjoncta. Sa massue s'abattit sur la tête de Xellos qui rebondit en ricochet sur les murs.

«Filia ! murmura une voix d'homme. Laisse Xellos, pour une fois qu'il essaye de faire le bien ! - Filia se retourna brusquement vers Zelgadis, les yeux étonnés - Je sais que cela peut paraître étonnant dans le cas présent, mais c'est la vérité. Il vient de nous sauver la vie... si tu nous aides ! Amelia est mal en point !

- Vous devriez écouter ce qu'il dit, Filia, répondit Xellos, planté dans un mur.

Filia regretta aussitôt de s'être emporté, échappa sa massue et se précipita vers les deux blessés. Elle imposa ses mains et fit appel à la magie pour soigner les corps de ses amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Filia et Zelgadis dégustaient une tasse de thé. Xellos s'approcha.

«Assis, mazoku ! dit Filia en versant une tasse de thé fumante au prêtre. En récompense de ta bonne action.

- arrgggg ! - Xellos resta pétrifié quelques secondes.

- Tu ne veux pas de mon thé ? grogna le dragon d'or, sa queue ornée d'un noeud rose remontée jusqu'à sa tête.

Xellos saisit la tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de Zelgadis.

«Alors, on va le faire ce tour chez le Lord of Nightmare ? proposa Xellos à Zelgadis qui s'étouffa en avalant une gorgée de thé. Xellos sourit.

- Comment va Amelia ? demanda Zelgadis en ignorant le sourire du démon.

- Elle se repose. J'ai soigné ses blessures, mais elle est vidée d'énergie. Il s'en ait fallu de quelques minutes, vous auriez tardé à me l'amener et il n'y avait plus d'issus possible pour elle !»

Xellos fit un autre sourire, et Zelgadis grogna.

«Merci Filia ! Je ne sais comment te remercier !

- Racontez-moi ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état et nous serons quitte !»

Zelgadis garda le silence un instant. Puis, il raconta le cercle de lumière dans la forêt, la magie qui retenait Amelia prisonnière, leurs retrouvailles avec Lina et Gourry, la présence de Xellos, puis la réincarnation du Roi du Mal.

Filia fut parcouru de frissons pendant tout le récit et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la présence du démon Xellos.

«Vous avez réveillé le diable !» murmura Filia.

* * *

><p>A l'étage, Amelia somnolait, et son sommeil était peuplé d'un cercle de magie et d'un grand dragon bleu. «Qui êtes-vous ?» demanda-t-elle dans son rêve.<p>

_- Je suis Ciephied ! Je peux t'offrir de défaire ce qui a été fait, je peux exaucer ce voeux une seule et unique fois ! C'est à toi de décider ce qu'il en sera !_

Amelia s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle observa un instant le plafond. Deux choix s'offraient à elle, deux choix lourds de conséquences.

Elle choisissait le voeux de Zelgadis et peut-être enfin l'aurait-elle pour elle seule.

Elle choisissait de ne pas réveiller Shabranigudu, elle sauvait des milliers de vies, l'avenir du monde et elle réparait l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en découvrant le parchemin d'Hellmaster.

Son intérêt personnel ne pesait pas lourd contre le destin de l'humanité.

Le plancher craqua, Amelia se redressa et fit face à Zelgadis qui l'observait depuis l'ouverture de la porte. Amelia ne souriait pas, concentrée et tourmentée. Zelgadis pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il déposa une main sur le visage contrarié de la petite magicienne.

«Tu vas bien Amelia ?»

Elle hocha la tête.

«Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Si vous déteniez ce que vous souhaitez le plus entre vos mains, mais que vous soyez obligé de faire un autre choix au risque de blesser une personne, que feriez vous ?

- Je ne sais pas ! mais écoute ton coeur, tu ne le regretteras pas !»

Alors Amelia ferma les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

«Nous devons retourner à l'arbre de Vie et de Mort. Empêchons Shabranigudu de commettre plus de dégâts...

- Oui, surtout empêchons Lina de détruire tous les environs avec un giga slave destructeur !

- Pensez-vous que Xellos acceptera de nous ramener là-bas ?

- Je vais lui devoir encore un service ? soupira Zelgadis.

Amelia sourit, attrapa son pantalon, repoussa la couverture et s'approcha de l'oreille de Zelgadis où elle murmura : «Si vous voulez je lui demanderai, même s'il faut l'accompagner voir L-Sama !»

Zelgadis rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles pointues. _Elle avait entendu !_ Depuis un moment, il redoutait qu'elle n'aperçoive cette fêlure qu'il avait en lui. Ce manque de confiance qu'il masquait par des propos de dur. Alors, peu à peu, il s'était laissé enfermer dans le rôle du camarade sur qui on peut compter. Surtout, il ne se sentait pas de taille à supporter un refus. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il s'en était enfin rendu compte.

Il se leva, tendit sa cape à la magicienne : «Il est hors de question que tu doive quoique ce soit à un autre homme que moi !» et il quitta la chambre en hurlant le nom du démon.

Amelia fit un large sourire qui illumina son visage. Elle devrait sûrement attendre longtemps avant qu'il lui dise les mots qu'elle attendait, mais de plus en plus il laissait apparaître ses sentiments.

* * *

><p>Xellos déposa Zelgadis et Amelia à côté de Lina qui s'était replié avec Gourry dans une profonde forêt. Elle dévisagea ses deux amis, en vie.<p>

«Je vous ai vu tomber !

- Filia nous a soigné, grâce à Xellos qui nous a amené jusqu'à elle ! répondit Amelia en montrant les talismans actifs de Lina. Lina, je vous interdit d'utiliser le giga slave. J'ai le moyen de tout arrêter. D'empêcher le retour de Ruby Eyes !»

S'en suivit nombres de questions, d'interrogations de la part de ses amis. Amelia sourit. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura le nom de Ciephied.

Le cercle de lumière bleu apparut sous ses pieds, l'entoura d'une douce lumière bleue.

_Tu as fait ton choix !_ murmura la voix apaisante du Dieu Dragon dans la sombre forêt. _Un choix noble et juste, un choix qui permettra à l'humanité de survivre. Je sens ton coeur partagé, jeune magicienne, mais sache qu'il existe une solution à tout problème ; un jour tu le trouveras ! Maintenant et ici, que ce qui a été fait, soit défait !_

La lumière bleuté s'allongea en une longue ligne blanche et s'élança vers le Seigneur-démon, l'enveloppa. Shabranigudu hurla et, dans un orage d'éclairs bleu et rouge, disparut. L'Arbre de Vie et de Mort pulsa au loin puis s'évanouit dans le paysage. Les compagnons se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la grotte, au dessus d'une vallée recouverte par une avalanche de neige. Le bien, une nouvelle fois avait vaincu.

A suivre, le dernier chapitre :

Une dernière question pour Lina Inverse


	9. Une dernière question à Lina Inverse

_**Slayers - L'Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort**_

**Une dernière question pour Lina Inverse **

Phil serra sa fille contre son coeur avec force, à lui couper le souffle. Il fallut la poigne unie de Zelgadis et de Gourry pour libérer Amelia des bras d'acier de son roi de père.

«Comment vous remercier d'avoir retrouver ma fille ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave je ne sais comment j'aurai pu faire sans elle à mes côtés.

- Vous ne devriez pas tant douter d'Amelia. Elle est bien plus débrouillarde qu'il n'y parait ! fit Lina en dévisageant les nombreux mets qu'apportaient les serviteurs du palais.

Amelia s'approcha de la sorcière et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, interrompant son geste pour intercepter une cuisse de poulet. Elle se tourna vers la princesse.

«Merci Lina ! Merci pour votre patience et votre gentillesse. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne plus me mettre dans des situations impossible, mais je me rappellerai que pour m'y mettre il me suffit de vous appeler - Amelia dévisagea tour à tour Gourry, Lina et Zelgadis - vous, mes amis, pour m'accompagner et me soutenir.»

La soirée dura longtemps, la nourriture et la boisson passèrent en nombre.

Alors que Lina et Gourry engouffraient une énième pâtisserie, Amelia vit Zelgadis s'éloigner sur le balcon, admirer le paysage. Elle s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée et l'observa.

«Je n'ai pas terminer tout ce que j'avais à te dire Amelia ! Tu m'as dit que je devais découvrir ce que je voulais vraiment dans la vie et agir en conséquence.»

Amelia s'approcha du golem et s'appuya sur la balustrade à quelques mètres de lui.

«Je t'ai dis que je te voulais en vie, continua Zelagis en la regardant dans les yeux. Car j'aime ta présence et ta combativité, ton esprit de droiture et ton énergie qui nous stimulent tous et nous poussent vers l'avant, qui nous obligent à regarder au delà de nous même et de notre petite vie égoïste pour devenir meilleur. Je sais que mon coeur bat plus fort depuis quelques temps quand tu es proche de moi... Mais je ne sais pas encore quel mot je dois mettre sur ce sentiment. Me laisseras-tu le temps de le découvrir ?»

Zelgadis porta son regard sur la forêt. Amelia laissa échapper un petit rire.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?» demanda Zelgadis en dévisageant la princesse, contrarié qu'elle se moque de lui.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous entend parler si longuement. Et je me suis dis que je ne m'en lasserai pas... quelque soit le temps à attendre !»

Lina, cachée derrière une tenture, n'avait rien loupé de la discussion secrète des deux magiciens. Gourry se pencha sur elle, mâchonnant un os : «C'est pas beau d'épier !» et il se dirigea vers Zelgadis et Amelia en criant : «Eh ! Ils emmènent encore des trucs à manger, faut venir sinon y aura plus rien...»

Xellos se matérialisa à quelques centimètres de Lina. Il se cacha derrière les tentures pour que personne ne le remarque.

«Que me veux-tu mazoku ? La fin du monde n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Et il n'y a pas d'ennemi ce soir où tu puisses tirer d'énergie !

- Une seule question pour Lina Inverse, fit Xellos de sa voix sérieuse. Depuis quand Amelia Will Tesla maîtrise la magie divine au point d'empêcher un mazoku d'entrer dans une bibliothèque secrète ?

Et le démon disparut laissant sa question en suspend. Et Lina se rappela la cachette secrète dissimulée dans le bureau personnel d'Amelia, le sort magique qui contenait l'empreinte d'Amelia et un soupçon d'elle ne savait quoi, d'indéfinissable et de divin. Amelia avait fait des découvertes impressionnantes pour son âge, elle s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour venir en aide à un ami, à un confident, à un amoureux. Elle avait récolté des informations jusqu'à dénicher des parchemins dont elle, Lina Inverse la plus puissante sorcière, n'avait pas connaissance. Pour arriver à son but, elle avait appris à maîtriser la magie noire - le _drag slave_ contre le Seigneur-Démon Shabranigodo en était un exemple flagrant. Qu'en était-il pour la magie divine ?

Phil coupa court aux pensées de la sorcière. «Euh ! Très chère Lina, je sais que vous nous avez maintes fois était d'une aide précieuse. Nous avons une bande de sorciers qui sème la terreur au sud du pays, je me demandais si...

- Eh ! Zelgadis, Gourry, Amelia ! hurla Lina, coupant court à ses réflexions. Il y a des méchants à aller botter le cul, ça vous dit ?

Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que tous récupèrent leurs affaires et se mettent en marche vers une nouvelle aventure...

* * *

><p><em>Dernier chapitre de l'Arbre de la Vie et de la Mort. Cette fin est peut-être un prélude à une nouvelle aventure... qui sait ? Merci de l'avoir suivi !<em>


End file.
